That's Love
by lizziebeam17
Summary: Future fic. Tawni never dreamed she'd get so lucky. Sonny/Tawni. One-shot. FEMSLASH.


**Title:** That's Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Sonny/Tawni  
**Word Count: **687 words  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did, Sonny and Tawni would have been together from the start.  
**Summary:** Future fic. Tawni never dreamed she'd get so lucky.

* * *

That's Love

"Harder," Sonny coaxed. "Harder!" Tawni rolled her eyes and shoved her a little harder. "C'mon, Tawni, you're supposed to be mad at me!"

"I'm getting there!" Tawni snapped, sinking further into the couch cushions. "You know, you're even more annoying than you were when we were sixteen!"

"Babe, this is a big chance for you," Sonny said softly, wrapping her arms around Tawni's waist. "I want you to be ready. I don't like making you mad, but you're going to have to be if you want to play this character convincingly."

"She's a total diva, I'm a total diva... Where's the difference?" Tawni muttered.

Sonny stared her lover down. "Never say that," she said. "Never, ever. You're not the same girl you were when we were teenagers." Tawni shrugged. "You aren't!" Sonny insisted. "You've grown up, and I'm really, really proud of you."

Tawni smiled and fell into Sonny's hug, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. She could never have dreamed she'd get so lucky. She wished she'd asked Sonny out when they were teens. She'd liked Sonny so much, but she hadn't had the nerve to tell her. Tawni Hart liking other girls? It wasn't going to happen.

She had realized her mistake about a year and a half ago, when Sonny had broken up with Chad for the third time in as many years. Sonny hadn't been too upset about it, like she had the previous two times, so Tawni, newly Sonny's roomie, asked what was up with that.

_"I'm not in love with Chad," Sonny said simply. "I haven't been for a long time, and I'm starting to wonder if I ever really was. It's just...not right."_

_The opportunity was too much for Tawni. She'd stepped closer to Sonny and placed her hands delicately on Sonny's shoulders._

_"Tawni...? What...?"_

_"I just wanna know... Could this be right?" Tawni asked softly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Sonny's, sliding her tongue into Sonny's mouth, which had dropped open instants before the kiss in shock._

_"That," Sonny breathed, when Tawni pulled away, "is possibly the rightest thing I've ever felt."_

_Tawni giggled. "Is rightest even a word?"_

_"Don't know, don't care," Sonny said dismissively. "Come here." She drew Tawni into her arms again and pressed their mouths together again._

Sonny kissed Tawni's neck. "I just want you to do well at your audition," she murmured. "I thought you really wanted this."

"I do," Tawni affirmed. "Thanks for being so patient with me, Ally."

Sonny groaned, wrinkling her nose cutely. Tawni had taken to calling Sonny "Ally" lately. It was another nickname for Allison, after all, and she liked the way it sounded.

Tawni laughed. "Kiss me," she demanded.

"Yes, _Miss Hart_," Sonny said sarcastically. But she obeyed and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I think," Tawni said softly, looking into her lover's deep brown eyes, "maybe I could be _Mrs. _Munroe someday."

Sonny's mouth fell open in surprise. "Really?" she asked softly. "You better not be kidding, Tawni Hart, or I might have to hurt you."

"I am completely serious," Tawni whispered, tapping her index finger gently against Sonny's lips. "I'm in love with you, Allison Munroe, and someday, I _will_ be your wife."

"Tawni..." Sonny breathed, tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know what to say, other than... Well, sometimes, you're that same cocky girl I met all those years ago. And I love it," she giggled.

"I'm not cocky," Tawni protested. "Just confident...and in love." Sonny sniffled and smiled. "Don't cry," Tawni murmured, kissing Sonny's tears away.

Pulling away from Tawni with a smile, Sonny stood, pulling Tawni to her feet and drawing the blonde girl into her arms. "I'm going to make love to you all night long," she whispered, before capturing Tawni's lips in a fiery lip lock that made them both go week at the knees.

"Race you there," Tawni quipped, stepping out of Sonny's arms and skipping off to their bedroom, giggling madly as an excited Sonny chased her down the hall.

End.


End file.
